At present, a touch device (for example, touch phone) has become a popular portable device. In the case of a non-physical keyboard, a built-in virtual keyboard is usually used for typing, and the size of the virtual keyboard may vary depending on the size of the screen of the device. In the case of the need for one-handed operation, the users need to compromise the size of the virtual keyboard of the device. The users need to re-adapt to the size of the virtual keyboard of the device, and the problem of wrong typing often occurs.
Therefore, How to more effectively identify and correct the user's click operation on the virtual keyboard and reduce the time for the user to adapt to different touch devices, are problems that are needed to be addressed in the art.